


Five Universes Where Tasha Yar Isn't Happy and One Where She Is.

by VictoriaG16



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, And one happy thing, Angst, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaG16/pseuds/VictoriaG16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are an infinite amount of universes, and it seems that every single one is out to get Tasha Yar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Universes Where Tasha Yar Isn't Happy and One Where She Is.

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly hit by Tasha feelings, so I wrote sad things and then a happy thing.

**one**

Turkana IV's politics were no place to raise a child, but that was the unfortunate situation that the Yar family found themselves in when it was revealed that a baby was on the way. And then, five years later, another one. Two children on Turkana IV was a nightmare. One that their parents didn't live in for long.

Tasha and Ishara made life where they could, which wasn't easy for a six-year-old girl and her baby sister. But they grew up all too fast, and at the physical age of ten, Tasha was much older than her grandmother would have been. Pain and misery and running away was her childhood, if it could even be called that. She didn't know the meaning of some words. Like home and family and tenderness. She was rough and hard and stone, stone cold. It was how you survived. If you were too soft or too caring, you died.

And that was something she learned at the age of five. Being five years old and watching your parents die in front of you, screaming and crying for you to run away but you can't because _you just can't leave them_ ; that kind of thing changes you and makes you old before your time.

And drugs, drugs could offer little help. A few hours of delusions of happiness and calm in this raging, raging storm. But then reality hit her like the gangs did and it hurt.

**two**

Being married was something Tasha had never wanted to do. As a child (in the future, that is), she always hated the thought of being with someone for her entire life. Or, being with someone at all. Assuming she would have lived that long.

And being married to a Romulan of all species was particularly unpleasant. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for her crewmembers to be living -- they had been allowed to continue their own lives on Romulus so long as Tasha stayed with her husband -- it was that she didn't want to live. She hated that his physical strength outmatched hers and how frequently he used it. Her arms were peppered with bruises and cuts and old scars. Battle scars, she liked to think, from a fruitless war.

But Tasha Yar was anything but passive. And if she hated something, then she would do something about it.

So she did.

She took her daughter and she ran, because she knew how to run from her childhood days of running from gangs.

Except now, she was running from her husband, and that was no less dangerous.

That last fact was proven by her subsequent death.

**three**

She was anything but dumb, and knew by observation that the higher in ranks you went, the riskier your entire existence was.

But there was a crazed satisfaction in the slitting of a throat and a rise in rank. So she kept doing it, because it was something she was good at. She commanded respect, and her crew granted it to her. She was ruthless and cruel, they knew, and would not hesitate to cause a painful death at any sign of disloyalty. 

Everything shattered like the glass it was, though, when that unruly Klingon threw her against the wall and held a knife to her throat. Goddamn, why was her own weapon so unreachable at a desperate time like this?

"Maybe we could have been allies, if things were different," he hissed, and then sunk the blade to the hilt into her chest.

**four**

Losing someone you like is upsetting. Losing someone you care for is hard. Losing someone you love is unbearable.

And the last was what losing Data was.

He died in the most human way possible, self-sacrifice to save his crew. But she wished he hadn't died at all, that by some miracle, they had been able to disengage that ray without losing anybody. That was how it went in her daydreams.

If there was anyone who was struck by his death more than Tasha, it was Geordi. He had Data had been so close and now Data was gone. There were many nights when they'd just sit across from each other and have conversations in tears and those heartrending sobs of those who have lost too much to regain.

Post-polywater confusion, Tasha and Data never had a serious romantic relationship. But they were friends, close friends. They had stayed up late debating many things and laughing and it was fun.

But that was all over now.

**five**

Tasha hated war. She hated killing. She hated the innocent being punished for the guilty's wrongs.

But that was the unfortunate situation of the Federation, locked in an impasse with the Klingons for what seemed to be an eternity. And the casualties weren't nameless and faceless numbers. No, the deaths of her mother, her father, her sister all came back to her at night and she'd scream, but in a strange sensation of deja vu, nobody would come to give her solace.

She wished she could escape it all. Run away to some distant planet and live alone. Shove off the Federation and the Klingons and their war. It was their war, not hers. She had no personal vendetta against the Klingon who'd killed her family. She was sad, sure, but that didn't mean she could just find that Klingon and kill him.

So why was she fighting? Why was she on a starship, in a uniform, at a tactical post on the bridge? That was simple; the Federation had drafted her. They had needed more crewmembers to fight their war, and she had been chosen to participate. Like pawns in a chess game, sent to die for the king.

**and one**

Instead of Turkana IV, they chose to remain on Earth and raise a family there. Starfleet would offer a good career and they could have a stable home.

Tasha and Ishara got in fights, but they were siblings and that was to be expected. There were still times when they'd be found a four in the morning, sleeping on the same bed, curled up like children.

Their father was a Starfleet officer, and Tasha was enamored by the idea. The universe was hers to explore, once she graduated from the Academy. And she would.

And she learned to keep quiet sometimes, to analyze the situation before jumping right in, guns blazing. So she didn't die meaninglessly this time.

No, she lived. She lived like she would never have the chance and this time, she did have the chance to flourish in all of her brilliance.


End file.
